Thunderstruck
by ChaoticPikachu
Summary: A pikachu meets a new pokemon he has never seen before. What does this stranger want. A little bit of yaoi going on, so haters and close minded people, stay out. Really my first try at this kind of story. Rated M for future chapters
1. Meeting

It was Mid-day, a warm breeze just started blowing. A lone Pikachu was resting nearby with his back leaning against a tree. This Pikachu was among many others that occupied the forest. His name was Feign. He belonged to a group of Pikachus that have lived in this forest for generations. Feign tended to trail off and often wanted to be alone. It didn't help that he was scolded by the Alpha Raichu on a daily basis. The Alpha often would scold him for not taking care of his responsibilities. On occasion the Alpha would act more like a father to him then a leader. Scolding him as if a Father would.

Everyone had a role to play in the group. Sentries were look outs. They looked for dangers; such as trainers and other Pokemon that could be a danger. Warriors were in charge of defending the nest. Warriors were hand picked by the Alpha himself. Only the strongest of the strong could become warriors, hence why Feign was stuck in the lowest job; gatherer. These individuals were in charge of gathering food for the nest. Feign thought this was the most boring job ever. Usually he would return from his scavenging with only a few berries. Which is hardly enough. This caused the Alpha to appoint other Pikachus to pick up the slack which upset him greatly.

Instead of gathering food as he was ordered to, he often would spend his time training alone in the forest. His dream was to one day excel to the rank to warrior. He was never a good fighter, but he always tried the best he could. Often resulting in him embarrassing himself. Also he was the only one in the group that hasn't mastered thundershock. A key move for Pikachu survival. Feign tried numerous times but all he could manage was a little static discharge from his cheeks.

Feign opened his eyes and decided to try again. He got up and focused on his target, a Pecha berry. Numerous times he tried to thundershock the Pecha berry, but to no avail. He picked it up in his paws and concentrated as hard as he could. He closed his eyes tight and tried to focus his mind. He imagined himself electrifying the Pecha berry. Just scorching it to a crisp, black and charred. However, all he could muster was a light buzz from his cheeks. He opened his eyes only to find the Pecha berry unharmed. He cursed to himself. A Pikachu not knowing thundershock was like a Pidgey that couldn't fly. Flustered from his multiple tries he threw the Pecha berry at the tree as hard as he could. The Pecha berry hit with a loud thud, the sound reverberated though the forest. He kicked the ground just as hard. Causing grass and dirt to go flying.

Tears started to form around his eyes. He then leaned back on the tree again and collapsed on the ground his eyes fell as he began to cry. Tears just rolling one by one off his face. "Its useless", he thought to himself. "Why should now be any different?" He looked up a moment from his sulking and saw a Pokemon appear in the cleaning, staring at him. The Pokemon moved like a ghost, not making a sound as he moved closer. This was a Pokemon in which the likes of Feign had never seen. He's seen the common variety such as Pidgey, Spearow and Occasionally a few Buizel by the river. He was Bluish in appearance with single metal spikes appearing on the top of its chest and the backs of its paws. It had pointed ears, and Its eyes were a bold crimson. The eyes looks frightening, but soft in a strange way.

Feign got up and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and took a defensive position. "This strange Pokemon could be a threat to the nest", He franticly thought. The Pokemon just continued to stare at Feign and moved a bit closer. A small smile started to crack on its face. It finally spoke, "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you" Sounding reassuring. Feign remembered what the Alpha told him what to do in these situations. If you see a Pokemon whom you don't recognized come straight back to the nest. As always, Feign decided to ignore the Alphas warnings and decided instead to feed his grow curiosity.

Feign contemplated and analyzed the Pokemon before saying "Then why are you here?"

"You see I have this innate gift to sense others emotions, even from a distance. I felt like a Pokemon was in trouble so I decided to check it out."

"If that's the case then you've got the wrong Pokemon. No one is in trouble around here." Feign crossed his arms and gave the stranger an agitated look . The blue Pokemon began to snicker. "What's so funny" Feign protested.

"You know your cute when you make that face." The blue Pokemon told him with a big grin flashing his sharp looking fangs.

"Cute?" Feign was taken aback by this comment as a slight blush formed on his yellow face. No one really complimented him in this way. Especially coming from another male, it was hard to take in such a nice complement. He broke eye contact with the Pokemon and looked away to regain his composure. When he looked back up the Pokemon appeared just a few inches in front of him. Feign let out a small yelp of surprise and fell backwards. Before Feign could hit the tree behind the Pokemon grabbed his arms and pulled him forward preventing him from falling. After Feign regained his balance the strange Pokemon started to laugh again. "Let go of me!" Feign screamed deliberately.

The blue Pokemon laughed again. "I'm not holding onto you." lifting his paws up

Feign realized that he was the one actually holding on. Both paws in fact were firmly holding on to his. Feign looked at the Pokemon face. He was smiling. Those crimson eyes of his seemed to penetrate his very being. He let go quickly and looked away.

"Look kid don't get so worked up I just want to help you out" He let out another laugh.

Feign gaze returned to the blue Pokemon "My names not kid its Feign." He said flustered "Also I don't need any help."

"I beg to differ" He said coolly. He spoke so pristinely that Feign felt it hard to believe him. He seemed shady in a way that if he wasn't careful he could end up getting hurt.

"I know what's wrong." He said this with a certain preciseness that Feign found a little creepy. "You are a Pikachu; for whatever reason. That has yet to learn the move thundershock. Remarkable in a way. An electric Pokemon not knowing any electric moves." He gave Feign a curt smile. "Am I dead on?"

He was dead on. Shock hit Feign as his eyes fell "Ho… How did you kno…." Before he could finish the Pokemon kneeled to eye level and placed his right hand on Feigns head. He brushed his paw back and forth quickly a few times messing with Feigns head fur.

"I just know ok. I can help you, you know." He added sincerely. He took he right paw off of Feigns head and placed it in front of him palm up.

Feign quickly fixed the top of his head and stared at the paw in front of him. He thought a moment. "Could this stranger be telling the truth or could this be a trap? He seems sincere. Can he really help me?" Feign contemplated. Others have tried to teach him before, but with limited to no results at all. "Could he know a secret that the others don't know?" His mind trailed to that one comment that was said earlier. When he said he was cute. "Was he serious or was he just being facetious?"

The blue Pokemon began to laugh again. "What?" Feign said, now getting a little agitated. He felt that this stranger was being rude just laughing out of turn like that. Almost like there was something he found amusing that no one else knew about

" Oh nothing." The Pokemon said slyly. Feigns eyes fell again. "Look I'm not going bite you." He gently placed his paw on Feign chin and forced it up so they made eye contact. "Unless you want me too…." He gave Feign a serious look. Those eyes of his were mesmerizing. That stare pierced Feigns very soul, almost as if he could see into it. Feign found them kind, nurturing in a way. If he looked long enough he felt like he could become lost in those eyes. They were almost hypnotic. Once again a bright red blush emitted from Feign face.

"Uh…" Was all Feign could get out. The blue Pokemon busted out laughing once again.

"Look Feign I'm just messing with you." He said and smacked Feign on the shoulder. Perhaps a little too hard to his liking. Feign snapped out of his hypnotic stupor and stumbled forward with the force of the hit. He could tell that he was strong.

"Yeah… Funny…" Feign gave a weak laugh and cracked a smiled. He rubbed his shoulder where the stranger smacked it. The blue Pokemon placed his paw back in front of Feign.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah... I guess" Feign hesitantly place his paw in the strangers. The light blush returned. Few Pokemon were really nice to him.

"Well come on." The blue Pokemon began to sound a little impatient. He started to lead Feign to a clearing nearby. Walking hand in hand Feign realized he didn't know the Pokemon's name or what kind of Pokemon he was for that matter.

"Um… I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?" he replied, not slowing down.

"What kind of Pokemon are you?"

The Blue Pokemon stopped dead and turned to meet Feigns gaze. He leaned in close to Feign. "How rude of me." He said Apologetically. "I'm a Lucario, but you can call me Lu." He gave Feign one more large grin, stood up, and continued on.


	2. Lightning

"Come on" Lu said impatiently, as he basically dragged Feign into the middle of the clearing. Feign found that Lu was pretty tall compared to him. At least a good two feet taller. His stride was a lot bigger than Feigns. Feign had to quicken his pace in order to keep up with him. As Lu lead him on his head would occasionally bump into the side of his leg.

The clearing consisted of a huge grass field with trees surrounding the spot. Lu stopped in the middle and turned to face Feign. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" Feign said hesitantly. "What do I have to do?"

"Ok first I need to tell you something important." Feign cocked his head to the side, confused. "You see all living things have natural electrical currents in them. Certain Pokemon." He pointed at Feign. "Like you have the amazing ability to harness that energy and use it in an attack. All thanks to those cute little cheeks of yours." He smiled and knelled down to pinch both sides of Feigns face. He pulled on them which caused Feign face to stretch quite comically.

Feign slapped both paws away from his face. "Cut it out will ya!" Feign shouted. He rubbed his cheeks as a light sting was left where Lu pinched.

Lu released a snort from his maw. "Sorry I couldn't resist." He smiled. Feign thought back to the reason why Lu wanted to help him out in the first place. All he had been doing was just teasing him.

"Are you gonna help me or not!" Feign said impatiently

"Lighten up I'm just having a bit of fun." He let out a few giggles. A few seconds later his eyes turned serious. "I want to show you something first." Lu place his paw in front of him and clenched it tightly. "I also have the ability to harvest electricity." He closed his eyes. Feign just stared at Lu's paw, all was silent. Lu looked like he was in a trance of some sort. To Feigns amazement Lu's paw started to glow. He continued to stare in awe when he recognized a Familiar sight. Lu's paw started to give out static discharge. Feign couldn't believe his eyes. Lu knew how to do thunder punch, an ability that only the advanced Pikachu could learn. He saw Lu in a new light. Lu was no ordinary Pokemon. He looked at Lu with shock and awe on his face, mouth slightly open.

Lu opened his eyes and grinned. "If you think that this is amazing check this out." His face returned to that trance like state.

Feign was really excited now. He raised his paws up to his chest and clenched them tightly in anticipation. Lu's paw stop glowing as Feign stared; waiting. His paw erupted into a burst of flames. Feign was stunned as he saw that Lu didn't flinch an inch. His face remained in that trance like state. The flaming paw was so hot that Feign had to step back a bit; as he could feel the heat emanating from it. The flames died down as steam rose from his paw. Feign felt a cool wind pick up, he shivered in place. It was so cold. His gaze returned to Lu's paw and was amazed to see that it looked frozen. Not only had Lu mastered thunder punch, he mastered fire punch, and ice punch as well. Just looking at Lu's paw he was thankful that Lu wasn't going to use those attacks against him.

"Whoa" was all feign could say as he was shocked that Lu was so powerful. Lu open his eyes and smiled at Feign.

"Cool, Right?" He said. He Reached around and placed his paw on Feign back. His paw was still very cold. Feign yelped as the icy cold paw surprised him. It made his fur stand up on end. He jumped forward to escape the cold. Lu let out a playful laugh as Feign gave him a Frustrated look. He hated the cold.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Feign asked.

"I've learned a few thing though the years" Lu replied. "But its not about me now, its about you. If you can concentrate hard enough you can emit any energy you want, anywhere you want. Just for you, electricity is just the easiest for your Pokemon type."

This got Feign thinking. "So your saying I could learn fire and ice attacks too?"

"Its possible but I've never seen a Pikachu learn ice punch before." He said with a quick laugh. "Its kind of like a Buizel learning flamethrower, sounds impossible right."

Feign thought about this a moment and nodded. A little disappointed

"Right now let just focus on the easiest energy for you to control." Lu moved closer to Feign. "Ok I want you to show me what you can do and we can go from there." Feign nodded and brought his paws to his chest, closed his eyes and focused. He tried to force himself to do thundershock but only light static emitted from his cheeks.

"Good so far" Lu said. "Now instead of forcing the electricity to come out I want you to try to feel the energy running though your entire body. Don't worry about letting it out all at once. Try to gather enough energy in your cheeks." Lu placed his paw on Feigns head and lightly stroked it. "And relax a bit will ya." He added softly "Don't force it."

Feign tried to do what he asked. He told himself to relax and focus. Concentration was key in this situation and Feign tried his hardest. He focused on his cheeks to will the energy to accumulate. Feign was surprised, he could feel the energy growing inside him. He wanted to release it now but heard Lu's voice.

"Not yet" He whispered "Release when you feel like you can't hold it any longer."

Feign understood and focused harder. He could feel the energy growing stronger and stronger. It grew to the point where it started to hurt. He knew that was the sign to let go. Feign gave a shout as he released the energy from his body. He opened his eyes and saw, to his amazement, a bolt of lightning fly from him and hit the ground just a few feet ahead. The lightning strike smoldered the grass where it landed. Feign stood in that spot not believing his eyes. "Did I really just do that?" he thought. He stood there a bit, still not believing what he did. In that moment euphoria hit him and he threw his arms in the air. "I did it, I did it!" he shouted. He celebrated for a few more seconds and turned to face Lu. Lu was smiling widely at him.

"Good job!" He said.

"Thank you so much." Feign shouted. Feign was so happy he jumped at Lu wanting to hug him.

In that moment Feign realized that this was a big mistake. Feign forgot all about the metal spike protruding from Lu's chest. He jumped straight towards it, and when he landed, would be on top of it. Feign braced himself and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. It didn't come. Lu caught him in his arms and caressed Feign in his chest. Feign was surprised as the pain he was expecting didn't come. Instead it was replaced with the softest fur he had ever felt. Feign sniffed and found Lu's fur smelling of a sweet almost intoxicating aroma. Feign rubbed his face a few times on Lu's chest as he loved the smell.

Lu placed his paw on Feigns back and started stroking it. "Having fun?"

Feign snapped out of his stupor and looked up at Lu Embarrassed. His face flushed red as he gave Lu a weak smile. "I just um… wanted to thank you". Feign found it hard to concentrate because Lu was still stroking him. It felt nice.

Lu stopped stroking his back and hugged him. Feign face was against Lu chest once again. He didn't mind it though, he savored his scent. Feign never smelled something so nice, so intoxicating. Lu bowed his head down and lightly kissed Feigns head "Your welcome." He said softly.


	3. You Gotta Have Friends

**Feign stayed in Lu's arms for a few more moments. Lu's fur was so soft he felt like he could fall asleep any second. However his mind began to race. "What am I doing?" he thought. Feign found it weird that he had just met this stranger and here he was in his arms being caressed by him. As he thought about it more he became more uncomfortable by the second. He tried to move his head, but found that Lu's head was on top of his. Lu had taken this hug to the next level. Lu was holding Feign like he was a newborn child. He held Feign tenderly in his arms and ever so often stroked his paw against his back. Feign searched within himself for the courage to break this up.**

"**Could you put me down now?" Feign meekly said.**

"**Hmmm" Lu sounded like he wasn't paying attention. He was enjoying this embrace too much. Lu rubbed his head lovingly on Feign's**

**Feign pushed he head free, "Um put me down…." Feign was losing courage and his voice was hardly audible.**

"**Of course." Lu heard him this time. He pulled Feign off his chest and gently placed him on the ground, he smiled wildly at Feign. Feign couldn't find his voice as he recounted on the event that just happened. He stared at the ground, his face feverishly red. Lu's smile faded "Are you ok Feign?" he asked worried. "Maybe I went a little overboard there, I hope you can forgive me." He pleaded. **

**Feign jerked his head up to face him. "Yeah i it…it's fine." He stammered. He found it hard to make the words come out. His heart was ready to beat out of his chest, it was beating so fast.**

"**I'm sorry if I scared you. Its just when you jumped into my arms…" He broke off not finishing what he was saying. Through his time with this stranger this was the first time Feign found him lost for words or silent for that matter. Feign was curious and waited for him to finish. An awkward silence arose in the clearing**

"**Yeah?" Feign asked.**

"**Well…" Lu was hesitant again. His eyes moved from left to right not meeting Feigns gaze. Even in the few moments spending time with him Lu hadn't been the hesitant one, it was Feign. Now the tables were turned. Feign waited for him to continue.**

"**Well you know how I can sense emotions, that's how I found you." Feign nodded "Well I can see and feel auras too." Feign cocked his head sideways. He never heard of something called an aura before. **

**Lu continued to explain "Auras are energies that surround all living things. I can read those auras and tell was kind of personality that individual has." Feign nodded again though a little skeptical at first. "Well when I found you, your aura was weak, shy, but with lots of determination." Feign could feel his face growing red again. "At first I just wanted to help you out, but when I held you close to me I felt your aura more clearly." **

**Lu looked at Feign and gave a nervous laugh. A light blush emitted from his cheeks as he continued. Feign weirdly found it curious that Lu was the one blushing. "Feign you have one of the most purest auras I have ever felt. I like it, I like it a lot. It was really hard to let you go. When I held you I felt calm and warm with not a care in the world. The energy was just radiating from your body."**

**Feign couldn't believe what he was hearing. So that hug was proof that Lu really liked him. Feign enjoyed the moment and all but felt a little awkward from the fact that the tender moment was shared with another male. He thought embraces like that were supposed to be shared with the opposite sex. However, he found that he did like that hug very much, but that thought of it kinda scared him.**

**Lu interrupted his thoughts "You are very special Feign." He smiled tenderly at him. "Any one would be lucky to have you. An aura like yours is very hard to find. I've never felt anything so nice."**

**Feign wasn't expecting Lu to say something like that. Feign became embarrassed, his heart began to flutter wildly. Lu gave him compliment after compliment. He became silent, he couldn't think of anything to say. **

"**If its alright with you Feign I would like it very much if maybe we can see each other again? Maybe even be friends? Only if it's all right with you."**

**Those words echoed in Feign's head. Being friends with another Pokemon that wasn't a Pikachu. Feign knew that was against the rules. If he befriended a foreign Pokemon he could get in a lot of trouble with the alpha. Feign searched within himself. He fought with the possibility if he should befriend him or not. He did, after all help him learn thundershock when others couldn't. He was very thankful for that. Lu had helped him a great deal when others gave up on him. He didn't think it would hurt to be his friend. Feign gave Lu a big smile "Of coarse!"**

**Lu's ears perked up and his face lit up. "That's great." He shouted. He picked Feign up and spun him around playfully a few times. Both Feign and Lu laughed wildly, ecstatic at their new found friendship. Lu put Feign down still laughing. Feign looked up at Lu and realized something was missing.**

"**Hey where's your spike thingy at?" Feign asked pointing at his chest.**

"**Oh this?" the spike shot out at the very spot that where it was bare before. It shocked Feign. "You were really lucky that I was able to put it away or you would have gotten hurt." He laughed. Feign was amazed that Lu could do that with his body. **

**Feign perk up his ears as he heard someone coming, calling his name, he panicked. "You gotta go someone's coming!"**

**Lu looked sad that he had to go, but understood the situation. He nodded though a little reluctant to go.**

**Feign felt a little twinch of sadness as well. He didn't want to leave his new found friend just yet but he had to. "When will I see you again?" He asked.**

"**You'll see me around, don't worry." Lu turned on his heals and ran in the opposite direction. He ran very fast, an within a few seconds he was out of sight. **

**Feign turned to face the voice that was calling for him. Out of the forest came a Pikachu from Feigns nest.**

"**There you are!" The Pikachu shouted looking furious.**

"**Adam!" Feign exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" **

**Adam was a Pikachu that Feign had grew up with. Even though they weren't the best of friends, Adam had a lot more patience for Feigns escapades than the others. He would act like a big brother to Feign. Giving Feign as much guidance as possible. He had been the one who hadn't given up on Feign to learn thundershock. After all the time he put in with Feign he had gotten him to the point where he could emit static. Which was a great improvement compared with nothing at all. **

"**Looking for you of coarse!" He gave Feign a stern look. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Feign shook his head. "You were supposed to be back about one hour ago!" **

**Had an hour gone by already. Feign started to worry, he didn't want to get another lecture from the alpha. After the last time Feign didn't think he could survive another one.**

"**What are you doing out here?" Adam asked. Feign suddenly got very excited. He had to show Adam what he had learned. **

"**Just this!" Feign brought his paws up to his chest and concentrated. Adam stared at him quizzically. He replayed in his mind the lesson that Lu had gave him. Within moments Feign released a bolt of lighting right next to the spot where he fired his first one. The grass where it hit was burned to a crisp. He turned to Adam and gave him a cheeky grin. After all this time of not being able to do thundershock, he now wanted to show off his new ability. Adam continued to stared at him, his mouth open slightly with a stunned look on his face.**

"**Feign!" He started to say. "Feign that's great!" He exclaimed. Adam moved closer to Feign and patted his back congratulating him. He smiled just as widely for a moment, but as fast as the smile appeared it was gone. "Hey its really great that you learned thundershock, but did you forget what your supposed to be doing."**

**Feigns joy was short lived as he realized that he had totally forgotten his duties.**

"**You were suppose to gather food today, not train. Have you gathered any food yet?" Feigns ears drooped as he stared at the ground. "I'm sorry I totally forgot." **

"**He gonna be really mad when you come back empty handed again." Feign sadness grew as he continued to stare at the ground. He didn't want the alpha to be madder at him than he already was. Feign was always worried that if he didn't live up to the alphas expectations he would be exiled. He didn't want to gather food, he wanted to fight to protect the nest. He wanted to prove himself to be more that a gatherer, he wanted to be a warrior. His eyes began to water, but before a single tear could fall Adam pushed up his face to look at him.**

"**Hey relax Feign I'll help you gather a few berries. The alpha will still be kinda mad because your so late coming home but if you come back with something I'm sure he will be lenient." He smiled encouragingly at Feign. Feign nodded as he began to walk back home. Adam soon followed. As soon as he was in the cover of the trees he began his search for food. He found the Pecha berry that he had tried to shock earlier, but found that it was bruised and no good from the impact it took from the tree. Feign felt something touch his neck. It was Adam, his nose was hovering near Feign neck. **

"**Adam what are you doing?" This behavior Adam was showing was freaking Feign out a little bit. He looked up at Feign, a little look of embarrassment hit his face. His nose stayed in the same position, not wavering. He inched closer as he began to sniff.**

"**I'm sorry Feign but for some reason you smell really good today." His nose made contact with Feigns neck. The nose was cold and Feign reacted. He let out a small yelp and tried to move away, but Adams paw grabbed him so he could move.**

"**Adam stop!" He yelled, but Adam seemed like he wasn't listening. Adam pulled Feign closer to him in a soft embrace. Adam continued to sniff Feigns neck. His nose dug deeper into Feigns fur. He let out a small giggle as the nose tickled him Adams arms draped around Feigns back pushing him closer to him. Feign tried to push away from him while he continued to plead him to stop. He began to lick at Feigns neck. His skin felt electrified by the feeling, he shivered at the touch of his tongue. Feign found it surprising that it felt really nice to have Adams tongue lapping at his nape. He stopped struggling and closed his eyes as he began to moan softly, he didn't want Adam to stop, it felt so good. Adam eyes shot opened. He stopped dead as he realized what he was doing. He turned around quickly to avoid eye contact with Feign. Even though his back was turn, Feign knew that his face was bright red and he was trying to hide it.**

"**Hey Feign there are some apples over here. Let go grab some ok." He sounded nervous. He rushed off towards the apples, not turning to look at Feign.**

**Feign found his sudden outburst to be really weird and was a little disappointed that Adam stopped. What had Adam smelled on him that was so good? Feign began to smell himself, there was a scent that didn't belong to him. It was that sweet, alluring scent that Lu had given off. Feign smiled as he began to think about the hug him and Lu shared. The smell was faint , but the smell of Lu still lingered on him. He smelled himself again he couldn't get enough of it. He smelled himself again and again, wanting more. He began to feel a little bit funny. His heart beat became faster and his body began to feel tingly. He looked down and found that a pink tip was sticking out of his penis pouch. He looked for Adam in a panic and found that his back was still turned on him; he had been gathering apples. He turned around quickly to hide his embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was to be exposed to Adam in this way. Feigns mind raced, was the smell of Lu the thing that did this to him or was it Adam. Feign was very confused, he liked it when Lu embraced him and he liked it when Adam did as well. But they were both males. Was he attracted to other males or were these just flukes just due to certain actions. He had never heard of a male male relationship before. Was it even ok for those kind of things to exist? Feign shook he head and thought it best to just accept that these were just one time things. Lu asked to be friends nothing else right? And Adam acted the way he did because he just liked Lu's smell. He decided that next time he say Lu he would ask him about it. There is something peculiar about his smell that caused feeling in Feign. **

**As soon as he was sure that his body was back to normal, he turned to face Adam and help him to gather the apples he had found. **


	4. Confusion

"Hey I think we have enough Adam."

"What?" Adam looked up at Feign.

"Were done here." Feign said as he began to carry a large arm full of apples towards the nest. Adam soon followed not saying a word.

The sky was turning a deep orange color, nightfall was inching closer. Feign realized that he was gone far too long. He was supposed to be back before sunset.

Adam walked just a few feet behind Feign. He hoped that after today events that they could still be friends. His chest hurt and it sadden him at the thought of their friendship never being the same again. Adam was one of the only Pikachus in the nest that accepted him for who he was.

They were about halfway home and Adam still hadn't said a word to him. It felt awkward to him to be in this silence.

"So how was your scouting today?" Feign asked. Adam continued to be silent. "Adam?" Feign turned his head around and found that Adam was still following him however, he had not responded to his question, his head facing the ground.

"Adam?" Feign asked again. Still walking forward.

Adam snapped his head up quickly to look at Feign. They made eye contact, as a light blush showed on his face "Yeah?" he replied.

Feign took a second to read his face. It seemed what had happened today had really bothered him. Feign had never seen Adam so flustered before. He was usually the tough guy when Feign was labeled as the weakling.

"I just wanted to ask you how your scouting duties were today?"

"Oh, um…. Nothing out of the usual." He shrugged "Just patrolled the boarders for a while then when you didn't come back the alpha asked me to look for you."

Feign smiled. "So he's gonna be pretty sour when I see him right?"

Adam cracked a smile. "You should be fine once you explain to him what you where doing the whole time. He should be pretty happy that you learned a new attack."

Feigns smile widened. "You really think so?" Adam nodded in reply.

The nest was in sight now. Feign quickened his pace and emerged from the trees to a meadow. The grass was a lush green with flowers surrounding it's boarders. Across the meadow was a large mountain side. There was a small cavern opening on the side of the mountain where the alpha stayed. Feign looked around for the alpha but couldn't find him anywhere. He let out a sigh of relief, he was safe for now…. There were groups of Pikachus spread out in the clearing. Most of them just talking about how there days were and the occasional gossip. Some of them laughed happily as Feign made his way to the food pile. He saw that the pile was mostly full of Pecha and Oran berries. Feign dropped his arms and let the apples fall on the pile. Adam soon followed and placed his apples on the pile. Feign and Adam looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey Feign there you are!" Feign turned to see who called out to him. It was a fellow gatherer Pikachu, a female named Zoe. Feign never knew her personally but he would talk to her every once in a while.

"Oh hey how are you?" Feign asked, cocking his head to the side.

She smiled at him. "I'm doing good but where the heck were you?" She pointed at him. "The alpha practically had a Miltank when you went missing."

Feigns breath caught and fear struck him. So the alpha was mad at him after all, Feigns fears were realized and he started to dread what would happen to him next. Zoe pushed his shoulder to get him out of his thoughts.

"So where were you?" She asked again a little impatient. Feign continued to say nothing. Adam wrapped his arm around his neck and placed his paw on his shoulder like old friends would do and smiled widely at her. Feign felt Adam squeeze him closer, Feign guessed that Adam felt better about what happened.

"Mr. tardy here was once again trying to learn thundershock." Zoe gave Feign a look of pity.

Feign always hated the way that some of the Pikachus would stare at him like that. It always made his stomach twist into knots.

"However he finally mastered it this time!" He exclaimed. The look of pity she given Feign was replaced with a look of pure joy.

"Feign that's great!" Feign placed his paw on the back of his head and smiled, a little embarrassed at the reaction.

"Go on Feign show her!" He removed his arm from Feign neck and nudged him forward. Feign stood there for a few moments still a little embarrassed. He turned to look at Adam.

"Go on" Adam urged.

Feign moved to a position where he was sure that the bolt wouldn't hit any of them. Like before he brought his paws up to his chest and concentrated. He let out a cry and soon a bolt shot from him and landed nearby. He turned to face the both of them. Adam smiled at him and the Zoe walked over and congratulated him.

"Feign this is a huge step for you!" she said excited.

"Thanks." he replied giving her a big smile. Adam picked up an Apple from the food pile and threw it to Feign. He wasn't expecting the apple and fumbled it in the air before he finally caught it. Adam and Zoe both giggled at him before grapping food for themselves. Adam got an apple while Zoe grabbed a Pecha berry.

Feign took a bite of the apple as he felt the sweet flavor wash over him. He always loved sweet apples, they were one of his favorites. Anything sweet he loved. All three of them began to eat together happily until someone else approached them from behind.

"Hey Loser." Feign turned and saw the lieutenant of the warrior unit approach him. He was a little bigger than Feign. His muscles were more defined and well toned. A scar was slashed on his right eye however, he could still see out of that eye. Feign swallowed fearfully as he got closer.

"So I saw that little spectacle of yours pipsqueak, pretty pathetic if you ask me." He said in a very arrogant tone. "When I first learned thundershock I could split a tree in half, while you on the other hand just singe grass. Big deal. I would quit now as to save further embarrassment of this nest" Feign looked to the ground hurt by the words.

"Why don't you just shut up Russ!" Adam exclaimed. Feign looked up shocked at what Adam just said to the lieutenant. Adam stalked forward to the battle scared Pikachu, his cheeks sparking in anger.

"Ooooo did you attract yourself a boyfriend?" He shot Feign a look and gave him a mischievous smile. "I'm not sure if those kinda things are allowed." He laughed. Feign looked to the ground. Adam was taken aback by the comment and stopped in his tracks but soon shook his head and regained his composure. He continued to walk until he was face to face with Russ.

"Shut your mouth, You're the one who sleeps with all the guys here." He said mockingly. Russ's face contorted into anger. It seemed that Adam had hit a nerve. Feign knew that it was a rule that all warriors had to sleep in the same place together in order to mobilize more quickly. "Leave Feign alone, he hasn't done anything to you." Adam said angrily, his cheeks sparked more fiercely.

Feign eyes grew wide and heart sank as he looked down to Russ's paw and saw it glow and spark madly. Russ's thunderpunch was the reason the Alpha had put him in charge of the Warrior unit. His thunderpunch was so strong that it once took down a rampaging onyx. Feign saw it with his own eyes and he shook terribly at the power that could take down a Pokemon that's suppose to be resistant to electricity. Feign didn't want to think what would happen if one of them was hit by it.

Adam stepped back, a look of fear hit his face. "Why don't you make me?" Russ threatened. His paw glowed and sparked more fiercely. Adam stood his ground and positioned himself to attack. Feign grew concerned for Adam safety, if he got hit by that punch he could get hurt really badly or maybe even die. The other Pikachus in the clearing stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene they were causing. Feign opened his mouth to yell at them to stop but was interrupted.

"You two stop at once!" A booming voice erupted from the clearing. All of them turned their heads in the direction of the voice. There the alpha was, a huge Raichu in the middle of the clearing, a look of rage on his face. Russ's paw soon returned to normal as he faced the alpha. The alpha approached Russ, he started to look nervous as the alpha got closer.

"Russ return to your post now! I will deal with you later" He said angrily.

"Yes alpha." Russ respectably bowed he head and turned to walk back to his post. Adam smirked after him. Russ turned to look back at them, his eyes focused on Feign. Feign felt disheartened at the cold stare Russ was giving him. Russ turned back and headed to the warrior barracks. The warrior barracks were located by the alphas cave in a huge hallowed out tree.

Adam faced the alpha and bowed his head apologetically. The alpha nodded his head in understanding, but soon faced Feign. Feign heart skipped a beat as the huge Raichu loomed over him. He couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes. The alpha leaned over to Feign and sniffed the air. He grimaced. Fear hit Feign as he realized that Lu smell still lingered on him. The smell was able to trick Adam into thinking that it was his smell, but he knew that the alpha was smarter than that. If he found out that he was with another Pokemon that wasn't a Pikachu he was as good as dead.

"Feign come with me." He turned and walked to his cavern. Feign followed reluctantly behind him. He turned his head to look at Adam and Zoe. Adam gave a look at Feign as if to tell him that everything was going to be ok. Feign nodded and continued to walk with the alpha. The other Pikachus in the clearing had acted like they had not seen anything and returned to their previous activities. As they got closer to the cavern Feign's mind began to race. The alpha was going to scold him and he knew it, this time it would be more serious. Feign was scared what would happen. His eyes began to water, he tried to force himself to stop, but that only made it worse. Sorrow and dread filled his chest, it caused his stomach to twist in knots. The very thought of what would happen next caused him to shiver, as tears started rolling down his face. Feign had never been late coming home and not only that, he had befriended another Pokemon without reporting it. All outsiders were considered threats. It was deserving of a heavy punishment that could ruin Feign life; exile. He would have to leave everything and everyone he knew to survive on his own, alone, never to return. He wiped the tears away as quickly as he could.

The alpha hadn't noticed that Feign had started crying. Oblivious to the fact, he continued to lead Feign into the cavern. Light faded as they went deeper in. The cave was dimly lit due to the setting sun outside. Feign had been here times before, he knew he was around here pretty well. A few feet ahead was a patch of dried tall grass that the alpha slept on. He turned to face Feign. Feign looked to the floor, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"Sit down" He gruffly said. Feign obeyed and walked over to a patch of grass and plopped down on top of it. He hid his face in his paws, as the tears continued to flow out of him. He sobbed in his paws and gave a big sniff. His throat hurt and his breathing came in and out in short spurts. The Raichu looked at Feign with a aggravated look however, his eyes softened with sympathy when he looked at Feign, practically bawling his eyes out. Feign sniffed again and sobbed into his paws again.

He gave a heavy sigh and stepped towards him. He plopped down right beside him. The grass shifted under Feign as he sat down. Feign looked up at him, a look of pure sadness plastered on his face, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I…. I'm sorry alpha" He managed to choke out. The Raichu cracked a smile and wrapped his arm around Feign, pulling Feign closer to him. The arm around Feign back began stroking him softly. Feign sniffed again loudly.

"I'm not mad at you Feign I was just worried about you." He reassured him still stroking his back. "You were gone for a long time and I thought something bad happened to you. You don't have to cry." He laughed as he pulled Feign even closer to him until Feign's face was resting on his side. Feign was overcome by emotion. It caused him to sob more intensely. He turned his head towards the alpha side and began to cry on it.

"Shhhh…" He crooned trying to calm Feign down. He stroked his back for a few more minuets until Feign's crying was limited to a few sniffles. Feign's felt comforted from the alphas touch. He lifted his head from the Raichu's side and found that he had left it soaking wet. He looked up at him only to find a gentle smile on his face. He returned the kind smile with one of his own, while wiping the excess tears from his face.

"Feeling better?" Feign nodded at him and smiled more widely. "Good, so I saw your thundershock. Not too shabby if you ask me." Feign heart was overjoyed after hearing the praise, it caused him to hug Raichu

. "So you were slacking off again in order to learn it huh." Feign breath caught when he heard his word. He opened his mouth to apologize once more, only to be stopped by Raichu's free paw on his mouth. "You already said you were sorry. I'm just glad that you finally learned a basic survival technique. But next time you want to learn something wait until your off duty alright." He stared intently at Feign. Feign understood and nodded.

"Good." he hugged Feign tighter to him. "I was so worried about you; you know that right?" He rested his head lightly on Feigns as he continued. "I treat everyone in the nest as one of my own, I love each and everyone of you. I would do anything to protect this nest and everyone in it." Feign closed his eyes as the alpha softly stroked his face. "Ever since you were born I was very fond of you. I've watched you grow up but I've noticed that ever since your parents were captured by that trainer you fell a little behind from the rest."

Feign's chest hurt at remembering the lost he suffered years ago. His parents were patrolling the border one day when they were ambushed by a trainer. The trainer quickly caught the both of them and disappeared to who knows where. Feign never gave up hope, his parents were captured, not dead. He knew in his heart there was always a possibility that he would be reunited with his parents. But the void that was still left in his heart that caused him deep sadness.

Ever since his parents were taken from him the alpha made it his duty to watch over him from a distance. But due to his responsibilities as the leader he spent little personal time with Feign. The only personal time he could spare just included, lecturing him about how he needs to do his job for the greater good of the nest. For the first couple of nights, after Feigns parents were gone, he had trouble sleeping alone. He slept alone in a hollow tree located a few feet across the cavern. Now empty he felt all alone. He would occasionally cry out in the night from the nightmares that frequently flooded his mind. The alpha heard his cries and grew worried. He went to Feign to comfort him, even go so far as inviting him to sleep together in his cavern. The alpha slept with him until he was sure he would be fine on his own. Feign remember how nice the alpha was to him back then. His fur felt so warm and comforting in his time of sadness. He stoked Feign softly until he would fall asleep. Feign smiled at the thought.

He didn't think about it, but the alpha was like a father to him. And like a father the alpha would only look out for Feign's best interest. He only scolded and lectured him because he wanted Feign to be responsible.

Feign knew with all the scolding he received, the alpha still had cared deeply for him. He rubbed his head affectionately on Raichu's side. Raichu returned the favor and rubbed his chin on Feigns head, then softly kissed the top of it. Feign was shocked at the sudden affection from the alpha. That kiss on the head reminded him about Lu, and how he did the same exact thing. He looked up into Raichu's face and saw nothing but the strongest kindness from him.

He sniffed the air, "You smell nice…" Raichu's voice trailed off as he bent his head down and pressed his lips on Feign's cheek. He stayed there for a few moments then brought his head back up, smiling widely at Feign. Feign felt his face grow hot as he stared deeply into Raichu's eye's, they were warm. He slowly stroked Feign's face affectionately. Raichu closed his eyes lazily as his muzzle started making its way towards Feign. He was inches away to his lips. Feign grew nervous as his heart began to race. He tried to back his head away, but wasn't quick enough. Raichu's lips caught his own and began to suckle sensually. Raichu removed his arm around Feign and began to rub his face and body, loveningly with his paws. Feign's eyes shot open in surprise.

"What's happening, what is he doing?" He frantically thought, again trying to pull away, but the alpha held on to him. Raichu repositioned his head sideways, as he continued to kiss Feign more intently. The more Raichu rubbed at his body and face, the more pleasurable the feeling was to Feign. No one had ever touched him this way or even kissed him before.

His first kiss had been taken away by the alpha, who was much older than him, and a male. It made Feign think, was the alpha gay? Was he? His thoughts were interrupted when something wet protruded from Raichu's maw. It was his tongue. Feign kept his mouth closed though the whole kiss, however Raichu tongue snaked its way out and began lapping on Feign's lips, begging for entry. Raichu pushed his maw harder to Feigns almost forcing his mouth to open. Feign reluctantly opened his mouth slowly, allowing the tongue to enter. Raichu didn't waste a second and practically shoved his tongue into Feign maw, stroking his cheek in a small circle. Feign was surprised when he started kissing back and that he kind of enjoyed it. He sucked submissively at his tongue, it was an amazing feeling. Their tongues danced inside each others mouth. Feign liked the tase of his tongue on his. It tasted sweet like an apple, the alpha probably just finished eating. The kiss grew more passionate and heated as time went on. Feign's body tingled at the alphas touch, his paws started going lower. Their make out session grew more intense as Raichu lowered his paw to Feign's upper groin and started to rub him sensually, making Feign jump a little from the sudden wave of pleasure, letting out a small moan into his maw. Raichu moaned back in return. Feign wrapped his arms around the alphas neck and pulled, causing him to fall flat on his back, taking the alpha down with him, never breaking the kiss. Raichu was on top of him, dominating him, as the passion grew to dangerous levels. Feign and Raichu started to moan more frequently and louder into each others maws, pleasure and passion filling up their bodies. They made out for a few more moments before Raichu's paw snaked lower still and rubbed the top of Feign sheath. It felt like electricity struck his body, Feign pushed his head away, breaking the kiss, he lifted his head up and cried out in a high pitched moan/squeal from Raichu's touch of his private area.

Raichu stopped abruptly, a strand of saliva still connected from his and Feign's lips, it began to droop, then fell to Feigns chest. They stared at each other for a moment. Feign blushed wildly at the alpha, a little out of breath from the kiss. Feign's breath came in and out in short spurts. Raichu removed both his paws from Feign and sat up. Feign let out a small whimper of disappointment at the abrupt stop.

Raichu shook his head for a moment and slapped his face hard, he then looked back at Feign, his eyes apologetic. "Feign I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." He pleaded, looking away ashamed. Feign looked at him quizzically but non the less his mind began to race. He and the alpha had shared a very intimate moment; something that was meant to be shared with a mate. Feign didn't know why, but he felt that this wasn't right in some way. The way the alpha reacted, he became ashamed with himself as well. Ever since his encounter with Lu, everyone had been acting really weird.


	5. Boyfriend?

Raichu slowly turned his head away from Feign. He was too ashamed of himself to even look at him. "leave" He whispered.

"But" Feign started to say but was interrupted.

"Feign leave now... please." He begged him. Raichu was hurt beyond believe that he had taken advantage of one of his own like that. The thought practically made him sick. Not only that, he had enjoyed it, that reality set in. He was ashamed beyond believe, he couldn't face Feign, not right now.  
Feign reluctantly rose to his feet, mind racing as he headed towards the entrance of the cave. Still staring behind him at the alpha, sadness and confusion welded up inside him, he thought he was going to be sick. Feign appeared at the entrance and looked up to the sky, and gave a sigh. It was now night, the stars were spread out in the night sky, the moon was pale white. The alphas back was still to him. He wanted to say something to him, something to reassure him that it was ok, but his mind was drawing a blank. What could he possibly say to him? He thought he had enjoyed the kiss but, felt like somehow it wasn't right. He had always heard of relationships with females, never heard a thing about a male male relationship, never once in his life.

He never had feelings for females before. There weren't many of them in the nest, and most of them were already taken.  
In one day he had experienced feelings that shook his very soul. He shared a hug with Lu, which he liked. Had Adam licking at his neck, which he also liked. And now he had just madeout with the leader of his nest, one of the most powerful Pokemon in the whole group. If the alpha didn't stop and kick him out, how far would it have gone. The alpha could have any female he wanted, why him, why Feign, another male? Why had Raichu kissed him? He continued to ponder his predicament, as a cold night wind blew up, it made Feign shiver. He looked out towards the clearing and saw Adam waving at him. He meekly waved. Adam was the last Pokemon he wanted to see, especially now.  
Adam made his way to him.

"So how did it go buddy?" He smiled at Feign. He didn't answer but contemplated whether he should tell Adam the truth or not. After a moment he thought it best to just forget about telling him. More drama wasn't need now. He had experienced too much today, he just wanted to go to sleep and forget all about it. Besides if Adam found out, what would he think of him. Shame hit him hard at the thought.

"Hello... Feign?" Adam poked Feign with his paw. Feign shot his head up and looked at him. Adam had a quizzical expression on his face.

"Oh... everything's fine." He lied, his face practically gave it away. "He just told me he was just worried about me and told me not to do it again." At least he told Adam some of the truth. Adam placed his paw softly on Feign shoulder, Kindness in his eyes, smileing warmly at him. Feign stared at the paw on his shoulder, it felt like acid to him, discomfort set in at his touch. After all the confusion he had suffered though today, he didn't want to be touch by anyone. He coldly shrugged Adam's paw away. Adam looked hurt at his movement, Feign stared sadly into his eyes.

"Look Adam, right now I just want to go to sleep and get this day over with. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah..." Adam replied a little sadden and stepped out of the way. Feign walked passed without looking at him. He made he way to the huge hallow tree he called home. It was clear accross the other side of the meadow. The tree was huge with a gaping hole right in the middle. He made his way to the trunk and started climbing until he reached a branch where he could put himself up. He climbed up this way time before, no problem, but now he felt drained and it took him an extra effort to find the strength to keep going. Finding himself slipping down the truck, he dug his claws into truck and tried to get a grip. He grunted using the last of his energy to climb up to the nearest branch. Grabbing it, he slowly rose himself up. He let out a whimper when he reached the top, panting lightly, he was drained beyond believe. Precariously, he made his way to the hollow hole, and climbed inside. Inside the tree Feign made his way to the opposite trunk and felt his legs buckle and give out. He laid there, not moving an inch. Feign looked at the empty space around him, and loneliness set in. This tree was big enough to fit him and few other Pikachus. He stared at the spot where him and his parent would have slept if they were still with him. He had missed sleeping with his parents terribly. Every night before he would sleep, both of them would nuzzle next to him, keeping him warm, and leaving him with a sense of security and belonging. He missed the feeling and the smell of their fur. Sleeping alone, there was a whole lot of space left, and a deep hole was left within himself, where his parents should be. His parents should be with him, to comfort him, to take care of him; but they were gone. Who know when or if he would see them again.

The events of the passed day rushed though his mind, mixed emotions jumbled, he felt his eyes tearing up.

"N no... not again..." He whimpered. He wanted to stop the tears, he didn't want to cry, not again. However, his efforts failed, as hot tears rushed down his cheeks. He began to quietly sob to himself. Images of Lu, Adam, and the Alpha rushed though his mind. All of them had shown great affection to him but, it confused Feign greatly. Today's events had made Feign realize how lonely he really was in this world. Feign had no desire to look for a mate before, but now he started to think more about it. With a mate he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. But which Female would take him. Zoe was a girl, maybe she could be the one however, he had realized that he had more feelings for Adam and Lu. But, they were males, could that even be possible? With another male? Would that be ok, and if so how would it work? He sobbed harder into his paws, letting out soft cries into the night. He sniffed, as he wished sleep would just take him already. It wasn't long before he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
Feign found himself in the clearing where Lu had brought him. The clearing seemed quiet, maybe a little too quiet. He looked around the area, it was empty. Nobody in sight. Feign heard a rustling behind him and turned to face the noise. It was Lu, Feign could recognize those pointy ears, crimson eyes and blue fur anywhere. Pure joy gripped him as he jumped forward towards Lu. He smiled widely at him, rejoiced by his presence.

The Lucario let out a playful Laugh and grabbed Feigns arms with ease. Swinging Feign around in a circle, he then caressed him to his chest stroking his back with one paw and supporting his bottom with his other. He let out a soft purr of contentment. Feign felt that all was right with the world and rubbed his head affectionatly on his chest. Lu stopped stroking him, and Feign looked up at him, disappointed at the seizing of the petting, and found that Lu's head was bending down, eyes closed, his muzzle inching closer to Feign's. Feign's breath caught, his heart began to race. He blushed fiercely as Lu's face came closer still. Basically centimeters away, Feign closed his eyes, and softly puckered his mouth, ready to receive the kiss. It didn't come. opening his eyes everything faded into darkness.

He tried to focus his eyes, and found that he had returned from the green field, and was back in his tree. Something was different however. He wasn't alone. He looked toward the entrance and saw a big silhouette blocking it. Someone was in there with him. Fear grabbed Feign hard, his fur standing up on end. He opened his mouth, ready to scream out, but a strong paw shut his mouth while another paw held him still. He struggled a little, trying to get free. His eyes teared up as his fear grew to extreme levels.  
"Shhh... Feign its me." The silhouette spoke. The voice sounded familiar, he took a few moments to search his mind. The paw retruded slowly from his mouth.

"Lu?" He cautiously said. "Is that you?" Lu pointed a single digit on Feign nose.

"Bingo!" Lu replied laughing. Feign smiled, Lu had came to see him, but why in the middle of the night he asked himself?

"Lu what are you doing here?" Lu sat down across from him. He scooted forward towards him. Feigns rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. After a moment he saw him more clearly. He was grinning at him.

" I came to see you cutie." He playfully said. He wrap an arm around Feign and hugged him. Feign was overjoyed, Lu scent filled his nostrils, he felt secured, a warm feeling filled his chest. He was happy, but he had to ask Lu.

"Did anyone see you." He said a little worried. Lu stretched out his neck towards the hole and looked around the meadow. He smiled.

"No I don't think anyone followed me." He nuzzled Feign with his head. Feign rested his head on Lu relieved. "So I guess you had an interesting day." He coyly spoke, smirking at Feign. "Been getting a little more attention lately..."

Feign tensed his body at his words. "H ho... How did... you know...?" He stared to the ground.  
Lu rubbed Feigns head with his paw reassuringly. "Remember I can read emotions and auras? Don't you remember. After you left I could sense your emotions for a really long time, even though you were far away." Feign looked up into his eyes. "I felt kindness, fear, joy" He paused. "Arousal..." He grinned widely at Feign.  
Feign felt opposite at the situation, he felt ashamed. Feign could tell that Lu felt his emotion, as he hugged Feign tighter to him. "Hey Feign its ok, there nothing to be ashamed of. Its natural to have those kind of feelings."

Feign looked sadly up into Lu's eyes. "Even... If its with... another... boy?" He managed ro stammer out.  
Nodding Lu said. "Yes, even if its with another boy." He brought his mouth close to Feigns ear. "Between you and me, your friend Adam has a little crush on you." Feign felt his face grow hot, trying to shake it off. Lu laughed lightly.

"I also felt the emotions you and your leader where showing. He's a little naughty isn't he? I mean he could have any girl he wanted and he decides to almost mate with you. You were being a little naughty too." He teased, and smiled more widely, patting Feign on the soulder. Feign blushed even more, as this rate he would be as red as a tomato. The alpha had honestly considering mating with him? Thinking about it, Feign was a little relieved that he didn't. He was shocked that Lu revealed this truth to him. The alpha had seriously considerate mating with Feign, another boy? How could he face him again knowing this truth. In all honesty Feign had still not mated with anyone. He felt that his first time should be with someone he truly loved, not just some one time fling.

"I feel a little guilty that my scent made them act that way." He smiled at Feign. So it was Lu's scent afterall that made them act strangely, Feigns suspicions were confirmed. "However those feelings they have for you are very real. Even though my scent is not around them now, they still have feelings for you, I can feel it. I was very surprised how far they went with you." He said slyly, rubbing Feigns head affectionately. "You could say that some Pokemon are naturally attracted to me whenever they come into contact with me." Feign stared blankly at him. "It would also be safe to assume that its mating season for Lucario's, and its just my natural pheromone they are attracted to, but I have no desire to mate. Not yet anyway" He smirked. "My scent is suppose to attract females not males, so there are some issues that Adam and your alpha have to deal with. They are attracted to you though, another male, that fact is very apparent."

So basically according to Lu, Adam and the alpha were gay. Feign was attracted to Lu'sscent too. Did that mean that he was gay too? Feign felt very awkward at the thought, he could hardly believe he was even having this conversation.

He could feel that Lu, somehow had grew attached to him, maybe he was gay as well, he did say he had no desire to mate, did he mean with females? Whenever Feign had been with Lu, he felt like he could trust him with anything. As if his instinct said he was safe. After his conversation with him he began to feel a little better about himself, but he seemed a little too open about everything. Lu always spoke his mind, not hiding a thought until the subject was turned to why Lu liked him. Feign took a leap of faith and decided to ask Lu about it.  
"Lu?" He asked shyly, a light blush appearing on his face.

"Hmmmm" Lu replied nuzzling Feigns head with his own.

"Do... do you um...really like me? Like as a mate?" Feign blushed and looked away, hardly able to keep his composure. Lu stop nuzzling him and looked out into the night. Feign stared at him waiting for an answer. Lu's head turned back to face Feign, he lightly smiled at him.

"Do you want to know the truth?" He asked. Feign nodded at him, his heart began to race. "I do..." Lu shyly said. At his words Feigns heart began to beat faster. "I like you a lot." He added, making Feign blush even more. "I want to be with you as much as I can." Feign couldn't believe his ears. "With your pure aura, I feel like it is my duty to stay with you."  
The subject had turned to his aura again. Feign didn't fully understand that he had a pure aura, he barely understood what an aura was. "Life energy or something..." He thought to himself. Lu went back to nuzzling him, it felt nice to Feign.

"Feign if you could do me the honor, with your permission , can you find it in your heart to be my boyfriend? We won't have to rush anything, i promise. Just give me a chance" He shyly turned his head away blushing.

"Boyfriend?" Feign repeated flustered. He never thought in his whole life he would be asked to be someone's boyfriend. Even after knowing that Pokemon for one day.

"I want to watch over you, protect you when your in trouble, that sort of thing." he said looking at Feign sensually, his eyes begging him to say yes.  
Feign thought about this for a moment and smiled widely at Lu and nodded. He might as well give it a shot, but he had to be careful that no one found out, absolutely no one.  
Lu picked up Feign and hugged him tightly. Feign let out a small yelp at Lu's quick action, but then laughed. Feign laughed harder as Lu started to tickle him.

"Stop... Ha ha Lu stop it." He continued to laugh hard, as he struggled to get free.

"Not on your life cutie." He placed Feign on the ground and continued tickling him up and down his body, hitting the exact nerves to cause Feign to laugh even harder. "Oh my gosh, Your so cute!" He squealed

"Lu HA HA someone... Ha ... is going to hear...Heh ha... us." He rolled side to side trying to avoid Lu's nimble fingers.

"Oh alright." Lu said disappointed, lifting his finger saway from Feign, smiling big.

Feign sat up and stared happily at Lu. A cold wind blew though the opening in the tree and hit Feign. He shivered as Lu's face went from happiness to concern.

"You cold?" He asked softly

"A little." Feign giggled a bit and wrapped his arms around himself, sheltering himself from the cold. Lu stretched his arm out beckoning Feign to him.

"Come here." He said. Feign reached his paw out towards Lu and wrapped his small mousey fingers around his. Lu pulled him closer and crossed his legs, patting his lap with his free paw. Feign smiled at the gesture , Lu smiled back at him. Feign felt safe with Lu here with him, he was sweet to him, and that's what Feign liked the most about Lu. Even at their first meeting it was awkward but he was very nice to him the whole time. Now that Lu was his boyfriend all fears and sense of loneliness where gone. Feign had someone who knew who he really was. He felt like he could trust Lu with anything. After Lu talked to him about the feelings he had experienced, he felt more comfortable with it now that someone understood his situation.  
Lu scooped Feign up with his free paw and place him in his lap. Feign let out a breath of joy as he felt how soft and plushy his leg fur was. He leaned back into Lu's belly, another wave of comfort hitting him as his belly was just as soft. Lu chuckled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Feign belly, caressing him. He could no longer feel the cold. All he could feel now was complete warmth and safety. His eyes began to droop and he let out a big yawn, finally realizing how sleepy he had become.

Lu once more nuzzled his head on Feigns, then he kissed it, making Feign feel complete contempment. Unlike Adams and the alphas actions, he had wanted this. He loved the way Lu made him feel. The way he talked to him, the way he touched him, left him with the feeling of belonging. That he was wanted.

Drifting further into unconsciousness Feign buried the back of his head into Lu's belly. Lu stroked his face, making him finally drift to sleep.

Lu was overjoyed that Feign was now his boyfriend, he was happy in knowing that he could stay close to Feign and keep him safe. The very thought almost had him squealing like a little school girl. Lu heart softened at the thought that he had a cute Pikachu fall asleep in his arms. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.


	6. Lu Where are you?

**Hello readers. Thing get even more involved in this chapter! **

**WARNING (Mild rape/lemon involved) **

**If you can't handle that you have been warned...**

**Love you all ^_^  
**

* * *

Lu continued to stay up, admiring the small Pikachu that had fallen asleep in his arms. Caressing his body, Lu rubbed his paws up and down the sleeping Pikachu's body. Feeling the pure aura wafting for him. Feign mumbled in his sleep, the most cutest thing he had ever seen.

_He's so cute! I love it, _he thought, nuzzling his head on Feign. Feigns aura made him feel complete serenity, it was something worth protecting. Feeling all the ugly and darkness the world had to offer, feeling this pure light coming from this Pikachu, filled him with a sense of purpose. He solemnly made it his personal duty to protect Feign, no matter what. He sighed deeply, resting his head on Feign loveningly as sleep began to take him.

He awoke a few hours later, feeling the morning sun hitting his face. Lu was still in a upright position, he yawned. He looked down to find Feign, drooling a bit on his belly, a strand of saliva leading down his face. Laughing to himself, he placed he's paw on Feign's face, wiping the saliva softly away. He brought his paw up to his face and licked.

_Mmmmmmm tastes good, _he though, smiling, sighing heavily closing his eyes. He brought the back of his head against the tree swirling the saliva in his mouth, savoring it. He swallowed, murring.

His ears perked up suddenly, someone was coming. _Adam! Dam, _Panic stricken he picked up Feign, like a baby, placing him gently on the floor. Feign stirred and hummed, squirming as if looking for Lu. Lu smiled big, looking at Feign's movement, _Adorable, _He thought. He continue to stare at Feign for a few more seconds before moving towards the hole in the tree. He turned back, looking a Feign for a few more moment before jumping out, disappearing with a burst of speed.

Feign woke, but kept his eyes closed. He tossed and turned, trying to find Lu. All he found was the hard wood of the tree. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around for him, but he was gone. Feign sat up and gave a big yawn, scratching himself lightly.

Adams voice came in from outside. "Feign, you up?" Adams voice made Feign jump and the conversation that he had with Lu last night suddenly filled his mind.

Lu's words echoed in his mind; "_Between you and me, your friend Adam has a little crush on you." _He blushed at the thought.

Adams head suddenly poked though the hole, making Feign jump a second time. Adam just smiled at him. "So you are up?" Feign just nodded. Walking towards Feign, Adam smiled bigger at him before plopping down next him. "Did I scare you?" He laughed placing his paw on Feign's shoulder.

"I wasn't scared you just surprised me!" Feign said defensively crossing his arms. Adam just laughed more, patting Feigns shoulder, then he rubbed it. Feign looked at the paw. Adam slowly rubbed his paw in a small circle, not looking at Feign eye's but at his body, with a hint of lust.

Feign blushed as his sensual touch, _So he really does have a crush on me, why else would he act like this? Did he have this crush before? _Adam stopped and looked at Feign.

"Come on we need to be briefed on today's duties." He got up and made his way to the exit, and jumped. Feign stood up and walked to the hole. He looked down and saw Adam waving at him.

_He's acting weird today. He usually not like this._ Feign wasn't sure he liked this new behavior coming from his friend. How was he gonna think of Adam the same after Lu told him that he was crushing on him. He didn't think of Adam that way, his feelings belonged to Lu, his new boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_….. The thought caused him to smile and blush deeply

"Come on, hurry up!" Adam said impatiently, snapping Feign out of his thoughts. "Do you need me to catch you?" He teased holding his arms out, as if to catch him.

Feign shook his head and jumped. The wind rushed though his fur, before landing on all fours on the soft grass below. Adam looked at Feign holding his paws behind his back. Feign cocked his head quizzically at him. Adam brought his paws up front, revealing a big shinny red Apple.

"Here I got us some breakfast. I thought before we were briefed we could eat breakfast together" He smiled sitting down, before taking the first bite handing it to Feign. Feign held the apple and stared at it a moment. He and Adam had never shared an apple together before. Was this his way of hinting that he was crushing on him. He really didn't care now, the smell of the apple made his stomach growl painfully. The noise made Adam smile and giggle, mouth still full. Feign sat down next Adam before taking a bite, making Feign smile from the sweet flavor.

"You like it?" Adam asked leaning closer to him.

Feign nodded, "Mmm hmm" he said, mouth full. He swallowed and let out a breath of refreshment. It was a really sweet apple, and he loved it. He handed it back to Adam.

"I sniffed out the sweetest one just for you, I know how much you like sweet things." Adam continued to smile at Feign, before grabbing and taking another bite from the apple.

Feign smiled at the gesture, Adam had got that apple especially for the both of them. _Awww that's really nice of him to do that, _he thought. He couldn't help but feel the deepest kindness for his friend. Feign and Adam looked at each other smiling. They each took turns eating the apple until nothing was left but a little sliver of apple meat.

"Here you can have the last bite." Adam said handing Feign the apple.

"You sure?" Adam nodded his approval grinning. Feign returned the grin before taking the last bite. He leaned back and sighed deeply, patting his full belly. He tossed the apple core to the side.

Adam leaned in to Feign face. "Hold on you got a little apple on your face." He said before getting nice and close to Feign. He stuck out his tongue and licked the corner of Feign's mouth slowly, getting the little apple sliver that was sticking out. He casually chewed and swallowed, leaning back to his original position.

Feign just stared at him, a little blush showing on his face.

Adam just smiled at him. "Sorry paws were sticky" he said, bringing his paws in front of Feign. He licked both of his paws clean. Feign copied the action and cleaned his paws as well. Adam stood up, "You ready to go?"

Feign nodded before standing up. They made their way to the briefing area, which was located in front of the alpha's cave. Feign looked out and saw the other Pikachu's gathering. By the looks of it, the warriors were being briefed now. He didn't see Zoe anywhere, did the alpha already brief the gatherers?

It looked like the alpha had picked another Pikachu to join the rank of warrior, he was standing right beside the alpha, looking nervous. Feign recognized the young Pikachu. His name was Lance. He was a little older than Feign, and had showed great talent when it came to fighting. He had great control with electricity, already mastering thunderpunch. Envy hit Feign. When would it be his turn to join the rank of warrior? Russ was standing next to Lance, looking a little impatience, arms crossed. Russ face turned to looked at Feign, making him feel uncomfortable. Russ just scowled angrily at him, then turn back to face the alpha.

"Don't worry about him" Adam began to say. Feign nodded in reply, listening to the jest of the alpha conversation.

"Russ I want you to take Lance, and teach him what you know. He has a lot of potential and I want you to help him unlock all of it, understood?"

Russ bowed his head in respect. "Yes alpha." Lance looked to alpha then to Russ, Feign could tell the he was really nervous. Who wouldn't be, having to train with the lieutenant. Lance played with his paws.

"Come on then" Russ said impatiencely, before turning and walking off.

"O-ok" Lance meekly said before following him. Feign felt a little sorry for him, knowing Russ, he was in for a hard time.

The alpha continued to speak. "I want a fresh patrol scouting the borders." He looked to Adam. "Adam I want you to lead the group."

Adam straightened up and bowed, "Yes alpha!" Adam turned to Feign and winked "I'll catch you later Feign." He said before leading the scouting group into the forest. Feign gave a weak wave to Adam, smiling. With that the rest of the Pikachu's were gone. It was just him and the alpha. Memories of last night filled his head as he looked at him, making him regret ever waking up. He reluctantly made eye contact with the alpha, getting very nervous.

_What's he gonna say to me?_ Feign asked himself, growing more uncomfortable by the second, heart beating wildly. Raichu made his way closer to Feign, making Feign feel like he was going to explode from nervous anticipation.

"Feign." he said gruffly

"Yes?" Feign weakly said, he played with his paws nervously just as lance done. A light blush showed on his face.

"You can have to day off" He turned away from Feign, not giving a backwards glance, as he made his way back to his cave. Feign stood rooted to the spot staring at the alphas back. The alpha had said nothing more to him. Feign felt a little hurt at the alphas limited words, as if he didn't want to talk to him. He knew the alpha was ashamed of what he did last night, but sooner or later he would have to face the reality the he had kissed Feign. Quiet passionately too. He would have to talk to Feign eventually. The alpha must be going though a really hard time right now. After all it was he who came onto Feign.

What was he gonna do now? Now that he had the day off, possibilities flooded his mind. He could train, or just relax. He had all day to do whatever he pleased. Feigns thoughts turned to Lu, his new boyfriend. He smiled as he thought of him.

Maybe he could spend the whole day with Lu. The thought made Feign very giddy and happy. _But where will I find him?_ He contemplated this for a moment. Feign wondered where he could find Lu, he had to be in the forest close by somewhere.

He decided he would have to start at the place where he first met him. Feign walked for a while until he came to the tree where he threw the berry. The berry was still there, bruised.

"Lu where are you!" He brought his paws to his face calling out, looking around. He had to be around here somewhere. All was silent in the forest, nothing could be heard except the light breeze blowing though the trees.

He walked deeper into the forest, looking for any sign of the Lucario. He continued to walk, calling out Lu's name every so often.

Lu could feel Feigns aura, why hadn't he come? Lu had to know that Feign was looking for him. Feign had never walked this far away from the nest before. He became lost as he realized the place he was at was unfamiliar. "Lu!" He called out once again, looking around for any sign. A menacing laugh echoed though the forest, fear sunk in as the evil sounding laugh rang in Feigns ears. It wasn't Lu, it was some dark presence that froze Feign to the spot. He looked towards the sound, not seeing a thing. As he continued to look, the sunlight around him began to fade, as if darkness was swallowing the area. Feign tried to move but he was too scared. Bright, menacing red eye's appeared in front of him, he shook terribly in fear.

"L…..l….Lu…. is.. that you?" He said shaking fiercely, wrapping his arms around himself. The laugh grew louder as it got closer. Feign could feel the warmth of his body fade, replaced with icy fear. The darkness seem to engulf him. The shape of the trees faded, leaving Feign in complete darkness. The presence's form began to appear, it's white fur somehow gleamed in the darkness. It was an Absol. The red eye's leered at Feign, leaving him scared. Feign tried to move again, but failed. He was paralyzed with fear. The Absol moved closer to Feign, smiling, flashing his fangs menacingly.

"You have nowhere to go my little chu" He said darkly, moving closer still to Feign. Feign opened his mouth to scream out for help, but no sound came, he was mute. He felt like he didn't even have enough energy to muster a thundershock to protect himself. The Absol laughed at his weak attempt to cry for help.

"No one will hear you little chu." The Absol strided closer still to Feign. He moved gracefully, his movement flowed flawlessly. Feign shivered in fear, he wanted to get away from this dark Pokemon. Where was Lu? Why wasn't he here to help him? Couldn't he feel that Feign was in trouble?

The Absol was now inches away from Feigns face, he was smiling darkly at Feign. "What a cute chu you are" he chuckled before licking Feigns face. Feign fell flat on his back from the sudden touch. The Absol didn't waste the chance and pounched right on top of Feign continuing his licking.

"St….sto….stop it" Feign managed to choke out. The Absol stared angrily into Feigns eyes, making him start to tear up.

"No…." the Absol said agressively. Feign wasn't enjoying this at all. He was scared and cold. He wished that he never left the nest. The Absol continued his licking, starting from Feign face, lowering down to his chest. The tongue felt icy to Feign, he wanted the Absol to stop. He didn't, the Absol moved his body off of Feign, as he kept going lower until he reached Feign sheath. Feign managed to cry out as the cold tongue touched his sensitive area.

"Please…..pl….p…. please…. stop….." Feign whimpered, tears now streaming down his face. The Absol ignored him and continued on with his licking. Feign softly whimpered as the cold tongue lapped at his sheath. The Absol shifted his head lower and started to lick Feigns tail hole.

"AH…. Stop! Let…. me….g….go…..please!" He screamed, as he felt himself being violated more. The Absol moaned at Feign's flavor as he beganthe lick wildly. Feign couldn't help but pant, this was too much for him. He placed his paws on Absol head and tried to push him away, he was too weak to even move him. He had never felt anything like this before, and he was not enjoying it, it was painful. The Absol pushed his tongue in and out of Feign, covering his inner walls with saliva. Feign closed his eyes tight from the unwelcome intrusion. The pain made Feign's teeth clench together tightly. Absol continued this for a moment then stopped, giving Feign a chance to breath, the Absol stood up. Feign managed to bring his head up, he barely managed to do it. All strength was drained from his body. What he saw shocked his very being, he shivered in place. The Absol was standing above him on all fours with a huge pointed erection sticking between his legs. It was thick and a deep red, it was practically throbbing from pressure. Pre dribble down his shaft and landed to the ground with a sickening drip noise.

"N…. no!" Feign managed to cry out, feeling more tears slide down his face. In that moment he realized what the Absol was going to do to him.

Absol smiled widely at him. "Yes" He replied before taking his paw and roughly flipping Feign on his belly.

Feign grunted in pain before the Absol was on top of him. Feign continued to cry as he felt something wet press against his tail hole. He struggled to get free, but he was pinned down, unable to move

The Absol placed his face next to Feign's " Don't worry….. this is only gonna hurt for a little bit" he said menacingly in Feign's ear. He pushed his hips slowly forward, causing Feign to scream out loudly in pain.

* * *

**Oh no's what will happen now? Where is Lu? Why hasn't he come to the rescue?**

**Poor Feign I'm so sad :(**

**Will update soon, come back if you want more :3  
**


	7. Saved

**Finally after a couple I am back with my next chapter! Sorry it took so long guys, school can be a bitch ya know. Since finals are almost over, it's given me sometime to focus on my story. Now I have been working on this on and off and I hope it had turned out well for how long I have worked on it**

**Enjoy ^_^ Rate and Review!**

Feign continued to scream out as he could feel his insides stretch out to accompany the huge erection the was forcibly pushing inside him. The Absol grunted loudly as he pushed his 8 inch member into the small Pikachu. It was too much for the little chu to handle, waves of pain wrecked his body, causing him to scream out in agony. The Absol got it about half way up inside him before pulling back, groaning in lust.

"Pl…Please!" Feign screamed out loudly, words delayed as he panted for breath.. "Please….please….take…..take it out! It hurts!" He continued to scream but the Absol ignored his pleas, pushing his hips forward again; causing Feign to release another scream of pain, as fresh tears fell down his face to the grass below.

"Scream out louder chu, no one can hear you" The Absol chuckled evilly pushing his length back into Feign.

Feign clawed at the ground digging up dirt and grass, trying to struggle free but was Pinned, unable to escape.

"AHHHHHH Chuuuuuuuuuu!" He screamed out once move, feeling the hard member open him up wider as the Absol pushed deeper. The Absol stopped suddenly, giving Feign a chance to recover. A flash of light pierced the darkness. The chu opened one eye as he looked towards the source.

"Feign!" A loud voice pierced the dark veil as the light grew brighter. That voice shook Feign, it was familiar.

"L….Lu!….Help me!" Feign screamed out, still in very much pain. The Absol pulled out of Feign fast before jumping back. A big aura ball struck the ground where the Absol was standing. It crashed to the ground loudly a few inches from Feign, causing Feign to cover his head defensively as grass and dirt was sent flying over him. The Lucario landed right behind the chu, blocking the Absol to get anywhere near him.

"I'll Kill you!" The Lucario growled, raising a paw as energy started to pool, aiming it straight at the white Pokemon. The Absol just stood there and stared daggers at the Lucario, cursing him under his breath as his red erection pulsed with need. The sight made Lu sick to his stomach. Lu's stared at the Absol with blind rage, wanting nothing but to destroy the fowl creature that did this to Feign. Energy continued to pool, pulsing as it got bigger. He let out another aggressive growl before the aura ball rocketed out of his paw, aiming straight for the Absol. The white Pokemon dodged it with ease but was blown to the side as the impact of the ball stuck a nearby tree, causing it to shatter into pieces. The tree plummeted into the ground, crashing loudly as the trunk snapped in half sending splinters flying.

Lu turned on his heels and analyzed the injured Pikachu, kneeling to the ground to get a better look. He stretched his head to look at the chu's face, looking exhausted and weak from the agonizing abuse he suffered though. Yellow chest rising up and down quickly, Feign tried to catch his breath as he tried to stand. However, Lu placed his paw on the chu's back to keep him down.

"Don't move, your hurt." He said in a worried tone, eyes instantly flickering to the chu's backside. Blood lightly trickled out, falling to the ground below. Lu felt ashamed of himself for not being able to come in the nick of time. Placing paws under the chu, he lifted him up into his arms, cradling Feign on his back. The movement caused the chu to whimper and cry softly as even the slightest movement seemed to hurt the yellow Pokemon. Feigns body ached at every movement, virtually drained from any energy. Lu looked down to Feign's face. The chu was able to give a light smile, eyes barely open as he looked on to the Lucario. His face was a scene of relief and of love before his eyes suddenly shot opened. The Absol had appeared right behind Lu during his efforts to save the chu.

"Lu! Look out!" Feign squeaked out before he cried in pain, that action making his insides burn in pain.

Pouncing, the Absol growled as he aimed a blow at the Lucario, claws out. Lu furrowed his brow before he fell to his right, twisting his body to aim a powerful kick to the side of the dark Pokemon's face. The kick connected with a loud thud causing the Absol to go flying into a tree, causing the trunk to splinter and crack. Balancing on one foot, Lu looked on to the Absol that had fallen into a heap onto the forest floor. By the looks of it, that kicked seem to do the Absol in. The dark Pokemon was in a pitiful state. His once snowy white pelt was now tattered and dirty from the powerful blow he took from the kick and the tree. He coughed as he looked on to the Lucario with an eye open. Lu merely scowled and stared at the Absol with utter loathing. Right now he wanted to finish off the pitiful creature that had caused Feign all this pain, but he needed to get him to a safe place. A chuckle emitted from the Absol, creepy sounding at it echoed though the forest.

"What's so funny." Lu asked, fury in his voice as he growled at him, making sure to keep Feign close. Slowly the Absol got up on his feet, spiting blood to the ground. He merely smiled, eyes focusing at the injured chu then to Lu.

"How cute is this." He chuckled darkly, taking a step towards the both of them.

"Don't take another step Fakir!" The Lucario scowled, cradling Feign in one of his arms as he lifted a paw and aimed another aura ball at the Absol. To Feign, it seemed like Lu knew this Absol and he was in shock at the thought. But why would Lu convert with someone who was so cruel.

"Hehe, I remember when you used to croon over me like that" Fakir said, taking another step towards them, flipping his long white bangs out of his face.

"Shut up! You hurt Feign, I will kill you right where you stand if you get any closer." He warned, the aura ball getting bigger and pulsing with energy. Stopping in his tracks, Fakir merely sat on his haunches, casually raising a paw to lick the back of it as he started to clean his face, His red cock still pulsing and still very hard.

"Hey relax Lu, I was just giving him a test drive before you had your fun with hi-" He broke off as the aura ball fired out of Lu's palm, hitting hard into Fakir's chest causing him to let out a loud yelp. The blast made him fly back a few feet, hitting the back of his head on the damaged tree. He passed out instantly.

Feign was in shock from the scene. Never before had he seen this display of violence before, he couldn't remove his eyes from the area before Lu turned away and placing his paw once more under the chu to hold him securely. He thought it served the Absol right for what he did to him. He wasn't sure he could get over something like this easily. The chu was a little traumatized from the situation and he clung onto Lu for dear life, not wanting to ever let go. The dark aura shield that surrounded the area dissipated at once, pale sunlight shining once more though the canopy of the trees. Light washed over the area, causing Feign to move his head towards Lu chest; eyes slowly adjusting to the sun. Letting out a sigh of relief, Feign rubbed his head on Lu's soft fur, breathing in softly to take in his scent. Happier than words is what you could describe the chu right now.

_He came, he came to save me. Thank goodness._ Feign thought as Lu started to walk. It was silent between the two, but Feign didn't mind. He was in the arms of his knight, his savior. The mere feel and smell of Lu made him feel safe and protected. Feign kept his face buried in Lu's chest fur as he kept walking. It was finally when he felt him stop when he looked up at him. What he saw made him frown. Lu's usually cheerful demeanor was completely gone from his face. All he could see was a stone cold face, voided of any emotion. Feign had never seen him like this. Even through their brief meeting, at the moment Feign didn't like what he saw.

"L…Lu?" He said meekly, curling his arms to his chest as he looked up at him. Lu slowly looked down, face still cold as he looked down to the chu. That look made the chu's ears flattened, feeling intimidated by the gaze.

"We're here" He said, causing Feign to look around the area. By the looks of it Lu had brought them to the clearing where they were training the other day. Lu approached a tree, kneeling down and placing Feign down in the shade.

"PIKA!" Feign yelped out in pain, his insides burning at the sight shift of his body moving onto the grass.

"Shhh….. I'm sorry" Lu said softly, positioning the chu's body so that he was laying on his side. Soft cries emitted from Feign as the pain coursed though him until he wailed when to felt a paw rub under his tail.

"I know, I know it hurts. It's ok…. This is gonna help you" The Lucario said as his paw began to glow a light blue. Letting out another cry, Feign closed his eyes tight as he felt pressure push up against his injury. Lu's paw started to glow brighter as he continued to add light pressure to Feigns injured tail hole. The pain was almost too much to bear. Eyes tearing up, Feign let out a wail as his body felt like it was on fire, not knowing how much more he could take. Trying to move his body away from the pain, Lu stopped him by pinning him to the spot with his free paw.

"Stay with me Feign, I'm almost done. I'm here, I'm going anywhere." He said as the paw working on Feign's backside started to shift from blue to red. The burning feeling started to slowly ebb away and replaced by a warm, more pleasant feeling. Tears slowly fell from the chu's yellow face, thankful that the burning feeling was slowly going away.

"Just…. A little more" Lu said with a sniff, bringing his free paw up to wipe his face for a moment. Feign nodded, ignoring the sniff as he started to breath in and out softly feeling the pain slowly leave his body. Slowly but surely the pain was just left to a warm feeling focused to his rump. He laid on his side, taking a deep breath before he felt a drop of moister hit his fur. Opening his eyes he saw Lu on his knees leaning forward on his paws over him, face contorted as if he was in pain. Feign's heart drop as he felt another drop of moister hit his fur, finding the source coming from the Lucario's eyes. He was crying.

It looked like he was in agony, eyes clenched shut as his chest started to convulse. He let out deep cries, tears flowing freely onto the chu's yellow fur. The Pikachu frowned at the sight and opened his mouth slightly, feeling like his heart was breaking as he saw his mate in this state.

Lu broke down and fell to lay with Feign. Now behind Feign, the aura Pokemon wrapped his paw around the Pikachu and held him to his chest, nuzzling his chin on top of Feigns head.

"F….Feign….I'm sorry" He sobbed, holding the chu to him. Feign had no idea what to say in that moment. All he knew that the Lucario was very upset, so upset in fact he was reduced to tears. Lu continued to cry for a few more moments before he was able to say another word.

"I….I couldn't find you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Lu stammered out, voice laced with sadness. "Fakir put up a dark energy shield , a…..and your aura disappeared." Bringing up a paw, he wiped his face, brushing his tears away. The best the chu could do was just listen to the male, nuzzling the back of his head against the male. Feign just wish Lu would stop crying, it was breaking his heart to hear the Lucario like this.

"I was so worried, I looked around for you. And found nothing….." He said softly, rubbing a paw up to strokes Feigns side gently. "I could sense you in the nest, but all of a sudden you just disappeared. I don't know if it was him or something else, but I can't sense dark energy very well. Fakir had his sights on you since you left. He knew that I would have a difficult time finding you." Lu flattened his ears, tightening his grasp on the chu as he pushed himself up, crossing his legs and setting the chu in the gap in his legs. Feign was amazed, he didn't feel the pain from before as he was moved. It was amazing, Lu had healed him. The Lucario leaned back onto the tree, gently stroking Feigns back. "Thank goodness I found you." He said, sniffing and bring his paw up once more to wipe his face of the moister.

"Let me help you up, I healed you as best as I could…." Lu said as he placed his paw under the chu's chest, pulling him up slightly. The Lucario still had that tone of sadness in his voice. It made Feign uncomfortable, but the thing that was eating away at his mind was how did Lu know so much about the Absol. His yellow body was lifted up, draping his paws over Lu's as he was set into a upright position, facing him. Feign looked up and saw sorrow in Lu's crimson eyes. Wiping his eyes once more, Lu sniffed looking into the chu's eyes, still crying lightly.

"Lu?" The chu said softly, leaning forward to take Lu's paw in his, squeezing lightly.

"Yeah?" Lu replied, tilting his head softly as he squeezed the small paw back.

"I'm just happy you came to save me. Thank you, thank you so much. I was so scared…. I didn't know what to do." He smiled meekly at Lu, looking up at him with great admiration. "But…. Do you know that Pokemon?" At that question, Lu's breath caught, suddenly turning his gaze away from Feign. After the whole experience, the chu was still very much shaken up

"Yeah….yeah I do." He replied, looking very worried about the question he was asked. Feign frowned as he saw his reaction, not sure what he could make of it. A shiver was sent though his spine in knowing that the Lucario had actually known him. "He's uh…. He's um…." Lu fumbled over his words, eyes flickering over to Feigns and away. "He used to be….." He swallowed nervously. "My mate" Lu breathed, squeezing onto the chu's paw. Feign was speechless. He never would of thought that such a kind, loving Pokemon would befall such a nasty creature.

"He use to be your mate? W...why? Your too much of a good Pokemon to be with a dark creature like that."

"But I was young and foolish at the time. I never want to see that piece of trash as long as I live, especially after he hurt you." He said, taking both of Feigns paws in his, looking into the chu's eyes with great determination. "Never again do I want to see you hurt, ever….. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe, I promise." Feign just smiled, heart fluttering as he looked on to the one thing that made him feel safe in the world, someone he could rely on. Lu had pulled though for him, even though he was a little late. At the moment, he didn't really care. Yes he got hurt, but the Lucario had healed him up as if nothing had happened. The chu couldn't help but at the moment to feel love for him, or what he suspected to be. It just made Feign feel warm as he looked on to Lu.

His small yellow paws of his squeezed Lu's before he pulled them out of his grasp, putting them on the top of the paws. Actually managing a smile, Lu lightly played with the chu's paws, gently pawing at them making Feign giggle. In turn, that cute giggle actually made Lu smile wider. He placed his paw under the chu's chin, scratching it gently. Feign lifted his chin, letting out light chu noises as the skillful paw rubbed on him. Lu stopped for a moment, smiling nice and big for Feign. Standing up slowly, Feign padded forward and lifted himself up on Lu's thighs, standing on them. Lu chuckled as his wrapped a paw around Feigns back, holding him to his chest, causing the chu to blush

"Hehe… what are you doing Feign?" He asked with a chuckle tilting his head curiously at the chu that had climbed up on top of him. Feign had looked down for a moment, blushing fiercely before he got up on his tippy toes and moved his head up, pushing his small lips upon Lu's. The Lucario's eyes shot opened as he felt those soft lips gently suckle on his.

Feign practically melted as he tasted Lu's lips for the first time. Tasting better than any apple of berry he ever had. His yellow face was a smooth shade of pink and pretty soon he felt the Lucario kissing back.

Wrapping his paws tight around him and leaning his head down, Lu had slowly began kissing Feign back, pivoting his head, making there lips press against each other perfectly. It made Feign whimper slightly, feeling the paws caress him just right. That's when he decided to be daring. He slowly slid his small mousey tongue out to lap at Lu's lips. It made the Lucario moan and open his maw, pulling the small tongue inside with his, suckling upon it gently. Feign moaned gently, moving a yellow paw up to stroke the side of Lu's blue face. The larger tongue wrapped around his, twisting and turning in Lu's maw before his tongue was pushed out. Lu's tongue was now in Feigns open mouth, wiggling and twisting in his small maw. Feign loved the feeling, suckling and lapping at it as he made out with the male.

Backing his head away, Lu looked at Feign with a dreamy look on his face, a strand of saliva still connected to their bottoms lips. Feign still had a light blush on his face, looking deep into the males eyes. Lu's paw moved under the chu's chin and he leaned his head forward, grinning at him.

"That was a pleasant surprise…May I have another one" He asked softly, Feign responding with a light nod before he closed his eyes and leaned in close to place his muzzle on Lu's suckling at his lip, making the Lucario close his eyes as well.


End file.
